How Nessa Got Her Dress
by Mary in the Stars
Summary: Ever notice the similarities between Nessa's and Galinda's dresses at the Ozdust Ballroom dance? How Nessa picked her dress, with a little fashion advice from one Miss Galinda Upland. Winner of the "Thrillifying and Splendiferous Fan Fictionathon" sponsored by Unlimited, the First Wicked Society.


_Disclaimer: I don't own _Wicked_, otherwise Glinda would have defied gravity with Elphaba. Written fo__r _The Thrillifying & Splendiferous Fan Fictionathon: The UNLIMITED Wicked Day 2011 Contestification! _Voting period is the week of October 23__rd__, and will take place on _UNLIMITED_'s Facebook page and official website. Vote for me? It's not my best, but it's not bad, right? Correct me if I'm wrong in a review!_

* * *

><p>How Nessa Got Her Dress<p>

The unimaginable has occurred. It's spendiferous. It's excitifying.

It's a boy.

No, she hasn't _had_ a boy – Nessa's only eighteen, and since her father always said that a teenage pregnancy would ruin his re-election campaign, she hasn't gotten within fifty feet of a boy until he dropped her and Elphaba off at Shiz a few weeks ago.

Nessa sighs contentedly as she heats up her curling iron.

A boy asked Nessa out. Boq. Boq asked her to a dance. A real dance! There'll be other people there too; it'll be her first outing where she won't be accompanied by her father or a nurse or even Elphaba, because she's probably going to play the martyr and stay home. Then she'll complain to Nessa about not going later.

But Nessa doesn't care right now. Because tonight is about her. Not her sister, not her father, not her wheelchair. _Her_.

And he's cute, and charming, and a Munchkin, to boot. Father will approve, and Boq won't even have to bend over that much when he kisses her tonight.

She has it all planned out: he'll compliment her dress, he'll get her some punch, they'll spend the evening talking about nothing and everything. He'll take her home, and right before she enters her room, he'll kiss her.

All because of Galinda. What a wonderful person. Truly, truly...good.

Nessa lets down another curl of chocolate brown hair and fleetingly wishes it was longer, like her sister's. Elphaba really does have gorgeous hair, if only she'd let it out of that braid.

And that _frock_. It should be burned. Then the ashes should be buried sixty feet underground. Elphaba wears that frock everywhere. She'd wear it to the Ozdust Ballroom tonight, if she goes.

Nessa's eyes go wide and she almost burns a lock of her hair with the curling iron. What is _she_ wearing?

This is an emergency. Boq needs to think she's pretty if she's ever going to have a shot with him. The only dresses Nessa has are formal gowns she wears to political functions for Father. She needs a party dress. She needs shoes. She needs fashion advice. She needs...

Galinda.

Galinda will help her, right? After all, she set up Nessa and Boq.

Before Nessa has even made up her mind, she's knocking on the door of Galinda and Elphaba's dormitory.

Someone squeals (Galinda, obviously) on the other side of the door, and a boy laughs out loud. "Dorm inspection, already?" he booms. "Just a sec!"

Galinda pokes her head outside, curls mussed and lipstick smeared. "Hey! It's...um, Nectar!"

"Nessa," Nessa corrects her. "You set me up with Boq," she continues when Galinda shows no signs recognition.

"Oh, right, Nessa! How's it going with Biq?"

"Fine, but...I have a bit of a problem."

"Hey, Gorgeous, you ditch the teacher yet?" Fiyero Tiggular drawls, opening the door fully and wrapping a muscular arm around Galinda's waist. "Hey," he says, noticing the girl in the wheelchair. "Nessa, right? Elphaba's sister?"

"Why do you know that?" Galinda questions, placing a manicured hand on her hip.

"Elphaba lives with you."

"Oh, that. If you're looking for her, Nessa, she's in the library, _studying_." Galinda rolls her eyes. "Already."

"No, no...I was looking for you actually. I was hoping you could help me pick out a dress for tonight."

Galinda claps her hands together excitedly. "Ohhh, a project! I _adore_ projects!" She turns to her man. "Fiyero, darling, I'm going to the Ozdust Boutique to help a friend in need. See you at eight!" With that, she disappears behind the door. Nessa is left alone with Fiyero.

But before the silence can become awkward, Galinda reappears, made-up and dressed for success in an immaculate ivory coat and matching cap. She kisses Fiyero goodbye, then turns to Nessa.

"Let's go, there isn't much time!"

* * *

><p>The Ozdust Boutique is filled to capacity with Shiz students in all-out panic mode. Girls in uniform fly past Nessa and Galinda without knowing where to go or what outfit is in style.<p>

Galinda, unfazed by the chaos around her, wheels Nessa straight to the back counter and asks for the manager, Dolora. They exchange air kisses and girly banter, and then Galinda whispers something in her ear. Without a word, Dolora leads the students down a long corridor to an imposing set of wooden double-doors with brass handles.

The manager stops at the doors and pauses dramatically. "This room contains the newest arrivals for the season. They haven't been advertised or worn. Take whatever you like!"

She leans toward Nessa, all the while eying Galinda, and says in a sugary tone, "And no charge for the Governor's daughter and her friend, the charitable Miss Upland!"

"Thank you, Dolora!" Galinda drawls excitedly. "We simply _must_ get together."

Dolora nods vehemently before unlocking the doors and departing. Galinda ushers Nessa inside, and the girls are met with a wonderland of designer dresses. Ball gowns and party ensembles in every shape, size, and color adorn the walls and various racks scattered about the large room.

Galinda squeals and darts toward a frothy pink party dress that practically exudes perkiness. She holds it in front of her form in the mirror. "It's perfect! I'm finished," she announces. "Fiyero will love it, don't you think so, Ness? Can I call you Ness?"

"Um –"

"I'll call you Ness; it suits you! Do you think Fiyero will like this?" she asks, still twirling in front of the mirror.

"Of course," Nessa agrees.

Looking around for an outfit to impress Boq, she wheels herself to a rack and chooses a sleek, emerald green party dress. Its shimmering, supple fabric dances in Nessa's eyes.

_It looks like Elphaba,_ Nessa realizes. It isn't fair. Elphaba just _had_ to be the pretty one. Long raven hair. Luminous brown eyes that glow with intensity. And the most beautiful skin Nessa has ever laid eyes on. Nessa compares her hand to the green of the dress. She literally pales in comparison.

She asks Galinda what she thinks.

"Ick, it's positively hideodeous! How did you ever find that traffic light-inspired disaster?"

"Isn't green the new pink this year?"

"Oh, sweetie," Galinda drawls sympathetically, placing a hand on Nessa's shoulder. "There is never a 'new pink.' Pink is _always_ in style." As if to make her point, she chooses a pale pink party dress with a layered skirt and matching shawl. "This is much more 'you.'"

Nessa isn't so sure.

The green dress is eye-catching and otherworldly. It shines. It makes a statement. It's different, and Nessa has always wanted to be different.

All her life she's been nothing but ordinary. The daughter with the ordinary-colored skin. The student with ordinary grades. The ordinary life of the Governor's daughter. And all the while, Elphaba has been extraordinary, exhibiting unusual power and intense, fiery passion. She reads and studies and is making plans to meet the Wizard, while Nessa is making plans to move back into Father's house after college.

Pink is ordinary. Green is special.

Nessa holds the gown in front of the mirror. "I like the green..."

Galinda cuts her off. "Nessa. I'm here to help you. Green is not _in_. Pink is in! It suits you. Boq will fawn all over it!" She shakes the pink dress back and forth so the layers rustle.

Nessa starts at the mention of Boq. He wouldn't want Nessa to be different. She needs to be the ordinarily beautiful girl he asked out earlier. She's caught him staring at Galinda more than once, and Nessa can barely compete with Elphaba, let alone _Galinda Upland_. Galinda's right – green just doesn't suit her.

Nessa considers the pink ensemble Galinda is holding.

She puts the green dress back on the rack.


End file.
